Characters
Disclaimer: Nearly all of this page is speculation and interpretations by a reader. Have doubt and correct inaccuracies. Abeille Abeille (ah-'bay') has recently arrived on Monotropa, when the story starts. She lived on Pasque, before that. Abeille is our main character. Has Love been found, with the help of MielHer honey.? Poppy is a significant other, as is Ivy, a friend she met on Monotropa. Daisy is her friend on Pasque, who she played RingetteRingette describes the game. There are many interesting videos on youtube. with, on the team "Snow sirens". Her sister is Evette, who died tragically and we see Abeille change as she copes with this tragedy, throughout the story (Abeille has traveled to Monotropa to plant a garden in her sister's honor, the implications of which are elaborate). Her name means "bee", in FrenchIt also means, "a writer who's style is as pure as honey".. Abeille doing the bee's knees dance, beside Ivy. Abeille is also called "Bumblebee", by Amaryllis and Mallow. Based on how her mother frequently treats Abeille as if she were incompetent, "Bumble bee" might not be entirely affectionate. Abeille is on the left, in the image. Return to Main page Alien-cow-armadillo "Alien-cow-armadillo" is never named in the story. They are encountered by Abeille and Miel, while in the forest. Return to Main page Amaryllis Amaryllis (am-''uh''-'ril'-is) is Abeille's mother. She lives on Pasque. She travels with Abeille's father: Mallow. She might be named after plants of the genus Hippeastrum, which are sold as Amaryllis, or plants of the genus Amaryllis, including Amaryllis belladonna. "Amaryllis" is a common name for a shepherdess or country girl, meaning to "sparkle, twinkle, glance", as might the eyeAmaryllis etymology cites pastoral poetry in making this claim.. Return to Main page Apios Apios (ah-pi-''os'') is Aster's father, together with Olive, Aster's mother. His name means pear, in Greek. Return to Main page Aster Aster (as-ter) zie/zer is a mental health counselor. Aster's parents are Olive and Apios and zer siblings are Tulip and Coriander. A major story arch involves the relationship between Ivy, Holly and Aster. Zie is possibly named after a flowering plant of the genus Aster. "Aster" means "star" in Greek. Aster was originally meant to be female with the name "Tulip". Ultimately, Tulip was introduced as zer sister. Return to Main page Botan Botan (bo-tahn) is a manager at Eyebright industries, in the same department as Miel. A major story arc involves the developing relationship between Botan and Clove. Botan's sister is Tsubaki. His father relates the mini-story "The cornucopia heart". Botan bares a striking resemblance to a sweet candy. Botan after Clove said yes, to a date Return to Main page Botan's ex-partner He appears in a photo and is visualized when Botan tells Clove about their past relationship. Return to Main page Botan's father He tells the story of the Cornucopia Heart during a family gathering celebrating Cornucopia. Return to Main page Botan's mother She is visualized when Botan tells Clove about her. She appears in a photo during the Cornucopia celebration. The Cornucopia Heart is told in her honor. Return to Main page Botan's grandmother She appears in the family gathering, celebrating Cornucopia. Return to Main page Botan's other grandmother She appears in the family gathering, celebrating Cornucopia. Return to Main page (Cameo) Diego and Andrea Diego and Andrea are characters from the adult comic "100%" by Gutsy, available at �� http://filthyfigments.com. Return to Main page (Cameo) Lilli and Joan Lilli and Joan '''are characters from the adult comic "Toil and Trouble", by G. C. Houle, available at �� http://filthyfigments.com. Return to Main page (Cameo) Miharu A little '''Miharu appears when Abeille is assigned to the Foster program. Miharu is the main character in "Red String", a long running web comic by Gina Biggs, with 8 volumes or 3 Omnibus collections available on http://strawberrycomics.com. Return to Main page Cedar Cedar (see-der) is the absent father of Poppy. His wife was Petunia, who waits for him to return. His name might refer to a Cedar tree. Cedar trees are used as funeral symbols. They are symbols of strength and persistence. Return to Main page Clove Clove (klohv) is a coworker of Abeille's, at Eyebright industries. Early on, he pursues Miel, after carefully and obscurely asking for permission from Abeille. He is very supportive of Abeille throughout the story. Clove is almost certainly named after Cloves since the author draws him aside Clove flowers in the bonus content in Volume 1. Later he meets Botan, and the developing relationship between the two, is a major plot arc. Return to Main page Clove (childhood) Clove's childhood is shown in a visualization, when Clove is remembering his childhood. Return to Main page Clove's brother Clove's brother is shown in a visualization, when Clove is remembering his childhood. Return to Main page Clove's foster Clove's foster is shown in a visualization, when Clove is remembering his childhood. Return to Main page Cordia Cordia (kor-di-''uh'') is the partner of Jasmine ("Amma"), who is Miel's mother. Significant story line details are conveyed resulting from her direct questions. Cor refers to the heart in medicine. The plural of Cor is "Cordia". She is possibly named after plants in the genus Cordia. Return to Main page Coriander Coriander (kor-ee-an-der) is a brother of Aster. We see little of Coriander, but he works with his Sister Tulip, in a pastry shop. He is possibly named after the plant Coriandrum sativum, commonly called "Cilantro" in areas of the US, near Mexico. Coriander leaves, roots and seeds are common food ingredients. Return to Main page Cornucopia waitress She may not have chosen her own hat. Return to Main page Cosmos Cosmos (kos-mos) is a person that Abeille tries to enlist in touch activity. After his initial rejection, Cosmos introduces Abeille to other people with a touch "fetish", from which experience Abeille decides it is not touch alone, in which she can not find love, whilst thinking about Miel. Return to Main page Coworker (bespectacled) He works at Eyebright Industries, and is often accompanied by "Unadorned coworker". The two share that Clove is remarkably attractive. Early on, the two are demeaning to Abeille, so we hate them: grrrrrr! Return to Main page Coworker (unadorned) He works at Eyebright Industries, and is often accompanied by "Bespectacled coworker". The two share that Clove is remarkably attractive. Early on, the two are demeaning to Abeille, so we hate them: grrrrrr! Return to Main page Coworker (headbanded) He appears in the Apple festival and is later delegated work by Miel. Return to Main page Daisy Daisy (dey-zee) is a friend of Abeille, from Pasque, where she played Ringette with Abeille on the team: Snow sirens. She is possibly named after the flowering plant Bellis perennis (pretty everlasting) or Leucanthemum vulgare or any of many plants called Daisy, which have white petals surrounding a yellow center. Return to Main page Daughter of heaven Daughter of heaven is the main character in the mini-story "The cornucopia heart", told by Botan's father. She falls in love with a warlord's daughter and experiences the grief of her death. Her heart being full of love is represented by a Camellia flower. Return to Main page Dryad father He talks to Abeille after she gently touches a Peapricot leaf. When Abeille asks if it hurts to pull off his own flowers (during the "Peapricot" ceremony), he responds "what is love without sacrifice"? Abeille notes the word "love". Return to Main page Dryad mother She is the first Dryad that Abeille encounters, outside. She attends the "Peapricot" ceremony. Return to Main page Dryad sprouts They attend the "Peapricot" ceremony with their parents. The Dryads parents pluck the eldest flowers from themselves, as offerings. The sprouts pluck their youngest leaves, as offerings. Return to Main page Evette Evette (ee-vet) is Abeille's sister, who died on Pasque. Evette (or Yvette) is a feminine form of Yves, meaning Yew. Abeille travels to Monotropa, to start a garden in her sister's honor. Pasque is very cold. Monotropa is very hot. Return to Main page Fern She is mentioned by Daisy, as another Ringette player. Her name possibly refers to a Fern plant, one of the Polypodiopsida class. Return to Main page Flax They appear, often with Marigold. Return to Main page Holly Holly (hol-ee) is a horticulturist at Eyebright Industries. He is a part of a major story arch involving himself, Ivy and Aster. Holly and Ivy live together at the start of the story. He is named after Holly, commonly seen in Christmas decorations. Ivy leaves were a common decoration along with Holly. There are traditional songs: "The holly and the ivy" and "The contest of the Ivy and the Holly". Return to Main page Holoball girl She plays holo-ball with Abeille. After their game, the 2 go to a love hotel where Abeille is rejected with disgust when she suggests touching. Daisy decries Holoball as "date games". Return to Main page Ivy Ivy (ahy-vee) appears on the first page of the comic and has appeared in every chapter. She interviewed Abeille on her arrival and got her a job. They are close friends. Ivy works at Eyebright Industries as a horticulturist. Ivy's sister is named Verbena. Her mother is named Vera and her mother's sister is named Laurel. She is probably named after Ivy. Ivy climbs trees and is prolific. Return to Main page Jasmine Jasmine (jaz-min) is Miel's mother, who he calls "Amma". Jasmine and Miel's other mother, Cordia, are often seen giving advice to Miel about his relationship with Abeille. Abeille is warmly welcomed. She might be named after Jasmine plants, which are sought after for their fragrance. Return to Main page Laurel Laurel (lor-ul) is Vera's sister. She is possibly named after Bay laurel. To rest on one's laurels is to rely on one's status, instead of demonstrating one's qualitiesLaurel wreath attributes a meaning to the phrase "resting on one's laurels". Return to Main page Mallow Mallow (mal-oh) is Abeille's father. He travels with Abeille's mother: Amaryllis. He is possibly named after a flowering plant of the genus Malva. Return to Main page Marigold Marigold (mar-i-gohld) works at Eyebright Industries. She is possibly named after the flowering plant Calendula officinalis. Return to Main page Messy couple A couple standing near by, when Ivy is contemplating touch and relationships. She wonders why people still fall in love, when it's so messy, while watching the couple. Return to Main page Miel Miel is the love interest of Abeille. He appears in every chapter. His mother is Jasmine and her partner is Cordia. His name means "honey" in French. Return to Main page Mr. Acier Mr. Acier is a manager at Eyebright Industries. Acier means "steel" in French. Return to Main page Ms. Frelon Ms. Frelon is a manager at Eyebright Industries. Frelon means "hornet" in French. Return to Main page Olive Olive is the mother of Aster, Tulip and Coriander. Her partner is Apios. She appears in a dinner gathering, where she invites Holly to cook with her (cooking is an unusual activity). Like Aster, she and her other children appear to have no aversion to touch. Olive says she has no interest in sex, preferring other ways to connect with her partner. Return to Main page Petunia Petunia (pet-'oo'-''nya'') is the mother of Poppy. Her partner was Cedar, who abandoned both after Poppy suffered an injury. She is possibly named after a flowering plant of the genus Petunia. Return to Main page Poppy Poppy was met by Abeille on her trip to Monotropa. She traveled from the planet Hellebores. She is possibly named after a flowering plant of the sub-family Papaveroideae. Remembrance day is also known as Poppy day, and Poppies are worn in remembrance of soldiers who fell in the line of duty, during World War I. Corn poppies (Papaver rhoeas) bloomed between trench lines on the western frontPapaver rhoeas and Poppy describe Poppy symbolism related to Remembrance day.. Return to Main page Poppy (adolescence) Poppy's history is told in a series of visualizations, beginning in her childhood. Return to Main page Poppy (childhood) Poppy's history is told in a series of visualizations, beginning in her childhood. Return to Main page Rose Rose spends the night with Abeille, early on. She, pronounces Abeille's name wrong when explaining why she needs to leave, in the morningA Rose is possibly the most obvious flower used to symbolize a significant relationship.. Return to Main page The N3 The N3 are mentioned once. They are presumably "outcasts". Return to Main page The PSC "The PSC" is an unnamed character that suffers from "planet shock". An early instance of touch without shame is when Aster grabs the PSC's hand to calm him. Return to Main page Thistle Thistle is possibly a native plantoid. His wife is Vine. Abeille encounters Thistle in the woods after a date with Miel, in which she has an identity crisis. Thistle relates that humans are social creatures. Return to Main page Tsubaki Tsubaki is Botan's sister. "Tsubaki" means Camellia in Japanese. Her father wears a Camellia flower, while he tells the story of the Cornucopia Heart. In the story, the daughter of heaven's heart being full of love is represented by a Camellia flower. Return to Main page Tulip Tulip is Aster's sister. She is seen with her brother, Coriander, working in a cafe. Like Aster and Olive, Tulip appears to have no aversion to touch. She is possibly named after a flowering plant of the Genus Tulipa. Return to Main page Vera Vera is Ivy's mother. Her partner is Laurel. Return to Main page Verbena Verbena is Ivy's sister. Verbena appears to fear being seen as inferior to Ivy. Verbena persuades Holly to tell Ivy he is not ready for a relationship. She is possibly named after a flowering plant of the genus Verbenaceae. Ivy calls her Vee. Return to Main page Vine Vine is the partner of Thistle. Return to Main page Warlord's daughter The Warlord's daughter is the lover of the daughter of heaven, in the story: "The cornucopia heart" (she is on the right, in the image). Return to Main page Notes Return to Main page Category:Characters